


The Demons of our past can become the Angels of our present

by Alghulheritage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Good older sibling Duke Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alghulheritage/pseuds/Alghulheritage
Summary: The fourteen-year-old Damian Al Ghul Wayne is ready to take on the world with his friends and teammates and maybe just maybe a new identity.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone, Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Demons of our past can become the Angels of our present

**Author's Note:**

> The fourteen-year-old Damian Al Ghul Wayne is ready to take on the world with his friends and teammates and maybe just maybe a new identity.

. Damian shifted around a bit trying to get used to his costumes new skintight design. His new costume was green and black with gold accents, the green, and gold to honor the Al Ghul part of his blood, something he could not change but could make his own, something that he could not erase but, could atone for.

Damian shook his head a bit sighing, trying to erase those thoughts from his head, now was not the time for that. Now was the time to be happy to rejoice!...and to finish checking out his new costume, he chuckled a bit to himself.

His new outfit was a bit like Richard's, no cape, no heavy boots just a skintight jumpsuit of sorts that outlined every curve of his body. His usually gelled back hair, now naturally, curled sat atop his head, his once green mask now black. Where his katana his favorite weapon used to lie on his back nothing remained. His new weapons two retractable daggers that turned into firey green swords with a flick of his wrist, we're now strapped to his thighs. An unearthly green glow coming from the beautifully carved obsidian handles.

"Damian!!!", "Damian where are you!!" Was all the warning he received before four costumed teenagers burst into his room "there you are!" Exclaimed a girl of Japanese descent with a wide smile on her face. "Looking, good Dames," said the only other boy in the room smiling at him the others nodding their heads in approval.

Another girl with dark green eyes gave him a thumbs up and said "Looks like your good to go boss". Damian smiled at them all of them because without them he wouldn't be where he is today, and vice versa. "Yeah guys I'm good to go" Damian replied. They smiled at him and together the five of them walked out of the room together.

"Ready for this guys," said a girl with a scar through her left eye. "Yeah" you all replied in unison "Well then let's give them hell" "lets" was Damian Wayne Al Ghul's only answer.

Together, with his new team: The Outcasts Damian Wayne Al Ghul, Mara Al Ghul, Terrence Mcginnis, Maya Ducard, and Mia Mizoguchi. Walked into the zeta tube that lead to the Watchtower. Ready to take on the world together.

The second they stepped into the conference room all noise stopped. Batman rose from his chair "Robin what is the meaning of this" we're the first words that left his mouth. "Father I am no longer Robin, should you feel a need to address me you will address me by, Wyvern, I've already given over the Robin costume to Alfred". 

The silence was deafening before Bruce Wayne removed his cowl looking at his youngest with pride in his eyes "Alright then, Wyvern, it's a pleasure to meet you". His smile almost as blinding as Richard's. Jason, Cassandra, Timothy, Duke, Stephanie, Barbara, and Alfred smiled brightly at him something like pride in their eyes. The pride that the angry little boy who first arrived at the manor four years ago, preaching about his birthright and becoming Batman now stood before them with his own team of friends whom, he trusted to watch his back.

"Well then if that is all myself as well as Viper, Reaper, Anonymous, and Nobody have work to do" and just like that "The Outcast" were on their way. "They came a long way from those angry carefree kids with no responsibilities of their own, to mature young adults I would be proud to call my own". We're the last words they heard from Alfred Pennyworth's mouth before they were on their way.

LONG LIVE THE OUTCASTS!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wyvern: Damian Wayne Al Ghul  
> Reaper: Terrence McGinnis  
> Viper: Mara Al Ghul  
> Nobody: Maya Ducard  
> Anonymous: Mia Mizoguchi
> 
> my tumblr is https://alghulheritage.tumblr.com/ feel free to check it out ; )


End file.
